Winning the pokemon league, chapter 1 - Kanto journeys
by Kaelstrider
Summary: Ash who almost won the Kalos league is now determine to win his first league, the Kanto league. Ash will take back his old pokemon, but what happens when Sabrina foresees Ash's intentions and had fall for our favorite trainer when Ash save her from herself? Mirageshipping/ Deathshipping (Ash X Sabrina)
1. Winning the pokemon league - chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon if I did Ash will be a total badass.**

'I can't believe it, I lost the Kalos league. It was my chance and I blew it. I came so CLOSE too. So CLOSE.' Ash angrily slammed a wall that was in his bedroom it has been a few days since he came back from Kalos, Serena is now dating Tierno, Clemont is now dating Korrina while Bonnie is travelling with Max through the Hoenn region. Max's starter was a ralts while Bonnie's starter was dedenne.

'What's the point, should I just give up? I lost so many times I even lost count.' Ash ask himself, No he can't give up. He looked at his starter pokemon, pikachu. It looked at Ash sadly, not because they lost another league but because Ash blames himself. This is not the pikapi he knows.

'Ash you did great, hey! we almost defeat Diantha right?' Pikachu told his trainer, Ash had mastered his aura while he was in Kalos so he was able to understand pokespeech.

'Yeah we ALMOST did.' Ash said dejectedly, pikachu sigh and nuzzled his trainer.

'Ash you won't become a pokemon master with this attitude. What happened to the determine boy who wanted to be the very best? It is not your fault or our fault we lost Ash. We just have to train harder right?' Ash looked at his starter pokemon, he is right!

'You're right pikachu! I can't just give up now. I promised mom and…dad.' He stood up and took a map out from his desk. It was the Kanto region map. He smiled, he is gonna redo the Kanto league. He looked at pikachu and placed him on his shoulder.

'Buddy, we are doing the Kanto league again.' Pikachu grinned, time to get back in action. They quickly walked down stairs and was greeted by his mom.

'Ash you did great in the Kalos league and-' Delia was trying to console her son, he seems very depressed when he came back.

'Mom I'm over it now, I'm now planning to redo the Kanto league. I'm going to professor Oak's lab now.' Ash said while running towards the lab. Delia blinked and gave a soft smile.

'Just like his father.' She thought with a sad smile. She could tell this time Ash was serious about this, she then suddenly remembered something.

'Mr mime can you go and washed the dishes please.' Mr mime nodded and went to wash the plates. Delia quickly went to her room and reached a box that was under her bed.

'Professor Oak! I need to talk to you now!' Professor Oak turned his attention to Ash.

'What is it my boy?' Ash regain his breath and looked at professor Oak.

'Professor I need to make a call to charific valley and a call to officer Jenny.' Professor Oak nodded, Ash quickly went to the phone and called Liza.

'Ash? What are you-?' Liza was cut off by Ash.

'I need charizard right now Liza, I explain later I just need his pokeball.' Liza looked at Ash before she nodded.

'You can get charizard's pokeball tomorrow. Ash…...you did great in the Kalos league.' Ash smiled to himself and bid her good bye. He then called officer Jenny.

'Hello? Ash is that you? Look how tall and handsome you become. You did great in the Kalos league by the way.' Ash blushed furiously and pikachu snickered, his trainer was always a torchic magnemite.

'Y-yeah thanks, I- I am here to get squirtle back if that is okay with you.' Officer Jenny looked at Ash and smiled.

'Of course Ash, squirtle missed you a lot. You are at professor Oak's lab right? You can receive squirtle's pokeball by tomorrow. He misses you a lot.' Officer Jenny said with a smile.

'Thank you officer Jenny.' Officer Jenny bid him good bye. With charizard and squirtle coming back he only need pidgeot, haunter, lapras, primape and butterfree. He soon told professor Oak that he is redoing the Kanto league.

'Redoing the Kanto league eh Ash? Well that is a wonderful idea.' Ash nodded with a grinned and went to visit his pokemon at the coral.

'Hey guys-' He was tackled by bayleef. His pokemon gathered around him as well.

'Bay- bayleef.' Bayleef said while crushing/nuzzling Ash.

'Great to see you too girl.' Ash gently pushed bayleef off. He kissed her forehead and patted her. Bayleef blushed and greeted pikachu.

'Guys, I'm thinking of redoing the Kanto league. I'll bring back the old pokemon but I think it is only fair that I used the pokemon that I used in that region or only the pokemon of that region.' His pokemon from other regions sighed and whined.

'I'm not only doing Kanto guys. I'm doing all of the region I been through.' All of his pokemon looked at Ash happily, they all have a chance to battle.

'Bulbasaur you would love this, charizard and squirtle are coming tomorrow!' Bulbasaur grinned wickedly and jumped happily.

'Hey bulbasaur why don't you come with me for Kanto journey, it has been a long time since you travelled with me.' Bulbasaur looked at the ranch worriedly.

'Don't worry about the coral bulbasaur. Sceptile you'll take care of this would you?' Sceptile nodded.

'But when we are at Hoenn I expect you to use me more often.' Sceptile said with a cool smirk, Ash smirked back and nodded.

'Of course.' Ash took bulbasaur's pokeball from professor Oak.

'Don't worry guys we'll be back. In the mean time, why don't you all train? Infernape, torterra, sceptile, greninja you 4 can guide them.' Greninja who is exactly like sceptile nodded while crossing his arms. Greninja, infernape and sceptile was called the 'massacre trio'. The 3 of them have work together once to deal with team Rocket, despite team rocket's many pokemon and type advantages the trio was able to destroy them with ease by working together.

'You got it Ash.' Torterra said respectfully, he always respect other pokemon. The pokemon in the ranch always thought he is next to bulbasaur in command.

'Good now play nice and listen to sceptile.' Bulbasaur said while being recalled into his pokeball.

'We're off.' Ash quickly wave his pokemon good bye. He looked at his pokedex, 1:23 PM. He planned to go and take back pidgeot.

'Mom I'm off to another journey!' He already packed the essentials for the journey to come. He went to his room, he is still wearing his Kalos outfit. That's when his mom came in.

'Ash…..sit down.' Delia said in a soft tone. Her son nodded and looked at her worriedly.

'What is it mom?' Delia took the box out and gave it to Ash.

'Open it.' Ash looked at her before he opened the box. It revealed a red sleeveless jacket with a white zipper with a white collar. A pair of light blue trousers and 2 black fingerless gloves.

'New clothes mom?' Delia shook her head.

'Old clothes…..t-they were your father's.' Ash widened his eyes, pikachu looked at Ash sadly, so it was pikapi's father's clothes.

'Why don't you put in on?' Ash wanted to ask more questions but knew it will only cause more heartbreak. So he went to the bathroom and changed his clothes. Since he was already wearing his plain black t-shirt the sleeveless jacket work as a overshirt. Once he finished he got out and his mother gasped.

'Y-you look exactly like your father!' She was right, she thought she was seeing her husband. She approached to Ash, since Ash is 16 now he is taller than his mother. Her mother embraced her son.

'Hey mom is okay, is okay.' Ash gently rubbed his mother back.

'Be safe okay.' Ash nodded, he took his Kalos cap and put it on his head. He took his backpack and walked down the stairs.

'A spiting image of his father.' Delia thought with tears in her eyes. She hoped that her husband can see that their son has grown into a fine young man.

'Now where is pidgeot?' Ash ask himself, bulbasaur was out of his pokeball. They were now at route 1, he hoped he can see his old friend back. Soon they heard a squall, they turned and saw many spearows and a large fearow glaring at them. Ash was more aware of that large fearow who was looking at him full of hatred.

'Crap it must be THAT spearow.' Ash thought he looked at pikachu and bulbasaur. The flock of spearows soon charged at them, Ash was about to command when he heard another cry.

'Pidgeot!' A large pidgeot then charged at the fearow, a flock of pidgeottos and pidgeys follow their leader's lead and charged at the flock of spearows. Fearow the leader of the spearow flock knew that he couldn't defeat pidgeot so he quickly retreated. His flock followed their leader's example.

'Wow thank you so much- wait pidgeot! Is that you?' The pidgeot looked at Ash before she smiled and nuzzled Ash. It was her trainer.

'You are so strong girl. Looked at you now, you look great!' Pidgeot blushed and cooed at Ash's touch. Pikachu jumped and greeted pidgeot along with bulbasaur.

'I came here hoping to take you back, is it okay with you?' Ash said while stroking her feathers.

'Sure Ash, don't worry about the flock. They are strong enough to fend for themselves.'

'Really, great!' Pidgeot looked at Ash with a huge shock on her face.

'D-did you understand me?' Ash nodded, he told her about aura and his plan to redo the Kanto league.

'Really! I would like to see all my friends again.' Pidgeot cooed.

'Well can give you us a lift to Celadon city?' Pidgeot nodded, she said good bye to her flock and they flew to Celadon city.

'Wait here.' Ash walked to Anthony's house and was greeted by Anthony's daughter Rebecca.

'Ash is that you? Wow y-you look great.' Rebecca said with a blush, sure when Ash was 10 he look cute but now he looked hot!

'Yeah uh thanks I'm here to get primape back, if that is okay with you.' Rebecca nodded and led Ash to primaped who was doing push-ups.

'Primape!' Ash shouted, primape turned his head and saw his trainer. It smiled and hugged Ash, maybe a bit to forceful.

'Primape you're crushing me.' Primape let Ash go, he looked at Ash. He have buffed out.

'Primape? Why did you hug this- wait Ash? Wow I didn't recognize you!' Anthony said while shaking Ash's hand.

'Anthony I'm here to get primape back, if that is okay with you.' Anthony smirked, of course is okay.

'Sure of course, after all primape is your pokemon.' Anthony gave Ash primape's pokeball.

'Here you go.' Primape cheered and gave a bone crushing hug to Anthony and Rebecca. Ash then recalled primape.

'Welcome back to the team primape.' Ash said softly to himself. He waved them goodbye, now to Saffron city.

 **Another story guys!, and I made Ash wear his father's clothes so that he is now like red. And yes this is mirageshipping( Ash X Sabrina) And Ash will use back his old pokemon (Kanto) but you'll see who he has in his team. And don't worry about Sabrina. She will be just fine.**


	2. Winning the pokemon league - chapter 2

The Saffron city gym, many once feared the gym leader Sabina, with her being ruthlessly string and able to communicate with her pokemon with speaking a word. Being a powerful psychic adds on the fear of course but after what happened 6 years ago, Sabrina became a lot LESS intimidating and more friendly, though she remained ruthlessly powerful. Many challengers are able to defeat the other gyms but Sabrina's gym was almost unbeatable.

'Alakazam use **psychic**!' The challenger's pokemon was sent flying across the field, his pokemon then fainted.

'You did great challenger, come back next time when you're stronger.' Sabrina said in a soft tone, she has become A WHOLE LOT warmer and gentle after she came out from her shell. The challenger nodded and quickly went to heal his pokemon.

'Great work alakazam.' Alakazam nodded and returned to its pokeball. Sabrina looked at the time 2:04 PM, she sigh it is just so boring to become a gym leader. She then smiled as she remembered she had a vision last night, it was about her savior and her crush Ash Ketchum. Seems like losing the Kalos league only make him stronger, she knew that he is gonna collect haunter. She hoped that she could go with him though.

'Sabrina if you want to go with him then all you have to do is ask.' Sabrina turned to her father, she blushed she forgot her father is also a psychic.

'But daddy who will-' Sabrina's father sat beside her.

'Well I can but it will be boring for me…..' Sabrina dropped her head, looks like she can't go with Ash on his journey to become stronger.

'But I know that the fighting dojo can take our place.' Sabrina instantly shot up and looked at her father.

'Yeah I can give them the Kanto gym license and the Marsh badge to them. I'm sure they will be happy to accept it. I just need to make a few calls.' Sabrina immediately hugged her father.

'Oh thank you so much daddy!' Sabrina's father patted his daughter's back.

'You're welcome dear, if you really love him then I say why not?' Suddenly the gym door opened and it revealed Sabrina's savior, Ash Ketchum.

'Sabrina are you here? –Sabrina is that you?!' Ash said with his eyes wide opened. Oh yes , Sabrina became one of the hottest females in Kanto. Many men tried to score dates with her but she turned all of them down. She cut her long green hair short, it reached to her midback and she wore a pink blouse that show of her waist and a long white pants. She has some impressive bust and it show of her assets.

'A-Ash? Wow you looked great.' Sabrina said while blushing. Ash was not far behind as well, the constant training with his pokemon and years of travelling had him buffed out.

'T-thanks, but I'm here to get haunter back if that is okay with you.' Ash said while blushing, he suddenly felt his aura reacting. He widened his eyes as he remembered that aura users and psychics don't go very well together. He attempted to run away from Sabrina just in case he lose control of his aura but Sabrina managed to stop him.

'Ash is okay, the moment you saved me from myself our powers had already harmonized with each other.' Ash's aura then slowly flared down. Sabrina smiled and called haunter out.

'Haunter Ash is here!' Haunter immediately appeared and saw Ash standing there. He smirked and pull out a prank on his old trainer.

'Is great to see you too haunter.' Ash hugged haunter, while haunter returned the hug, Sabrina's father cleared his throat and gave Sabrina the look.

'Ash?' Ash broke the hug and looked at Sabrina, he recalled haunter to his old pokeball.

'Hmm? What is it Sabrina?' Ash looked at Sabrina, she was blushing and was acting very nervous.

'C-can I join you on your journey? Last night I vision that you wanted to win the Kanto league and you want to take back haunter so…' Ash slowly nodded, she is a psychic after all. They can foretold the future.

'Well….. What do you say pikachu?' Pikachu looked at Sabrina and jumped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her. Sabrina patted pikachu and rubbed his head.

'Sure Ash, it would be great to have Sabrina around!' Pikachu said cheerfully, Sabrina smiled widely and thanked pikachu.

'Well since you know what is my goal now, let's get going!' Sabrina quickly went to her room and packed her things. Seeing his daughter gone he turned to Ash.

'Now Ash, you are travelling with my precious daughter so I want you to treat her well understand?' Ash nodded, May's father gave him this talk before. And it didn't exactly go well.

'Don't worry, she is in safe hands. Though what gonna happen to the gym?' Sabrina's father told Ash about his plan.

'Well what are you gonna do now?' Ask asked curiously.

'I don't know really, I want to capture the happy moments you know? Like when Sabrina was just a little girl, I used to toke pictures of her smiling and her having a good time.' Sabrina's father said while smiling.

'Well the first time I met you I really thought you were a photographer, so why not be a photographer and capture the happy moments of other people and pokemon?' Sabrina's father looked at Ash, is a great idea!

'You know what Ash, that's a great idea!' Sabrina came back will a travelling bag, she took her pokemon with her.

'Sabrina! Ash and I talked and I decided to become a photographer, how does that sound?' Sabrina smiled, she thinks is a great idea.

'I think is a great idea daddy.' She hugged her father, Ash smiled at he fatherly-daughter moment. Sabrina let her father go and gave Ash a handshake.

'You two be careful okay?' Ash and Sabrina nodded, they walked out the gym and looked at Sabrina's father. He nodded with a smile and gave Sabrina a wink.

'So Sabrina, why do you want to go with me on my journey?' Ash have a VERY good hunch, he knew that a lot of girls had a thing for him. But Sabrina is different, he don't know why but she is different. Ever since he first met her he instantly felt a energy inside him flaring. It was until he reached Hoenn he realized that the energy was his aura.

'W-well I think that being a gym leader is boring and I really want to travel with someone that I can trust.' Ash looked at her in shock, she trust him? Then again she is a psychic after all. She most likely can sense a person's personality.

'Well if you also want someone to talk to then I'm right here.' Ash said with a warm smile, pikachu looked at his trainer then at Sabrina. Pikapi sure is a ladies man, he is a ladies man without even trying!

'Thanks Ash, but now what do we do?' Ash pondered and told her he needs to get butterfree and lapras back.

'Well I'll help you every step of the way.' Ash smiled, he could tell that she is gonna be a great travelling companion, if only he knew that fate had something else stored for him.

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys but I want to make the more interesting event on the next chapter. And yes Ash is knows that Sabrina has a crush on him, but he didn't knew that Sabrina loved him. Until then bye!**


	3. Winning the pokemon league - chapter 3

"So Ash, when is the last time you saw butterfree?" Sabrina ask curiously. Ash smiled as he remembered the moments he shared with butterfree. They were currently walking on the woods of Viridian city.

"Well Sabrina, the last time I saw him was when he flew off with his mate." Sabrina nodded with a sweet smile.

"You missed him a lot do you." Ash smiled sadly and nodded, he misses  
all of his pokemon.

"Yeah I do." Pikachu nuzzled his trainer's cheek.

"But how would you find him?" She tilted her head to the side .

"Simple." Ash looked at pikachu before he unleashed a large **thunderbolt** attack into the air. Sabrina was quite surprise but a few minutes later a certain butterfree with a yellow scarf came and it perched on Ash's head.

"Butterfree!" Ash hugged his butterfree while he returned the hug. Soon the pink butterfree came as well and nuzzled Ash.

"Great to see you too." Ash patted the pink butterfree's head. Sabrina smiled at the heart warming display. The 2 butterfree soon noticed Sabrina and butterfree smirked.

"Wow Ash, I went for the pink colored butterfree doesn't mean you have to went for the hot girl in pink colored clothing as well you know." Sabrina who can understand pokespeech thanks to her psychic powers blushed along with Ash. His mate slapped butterfree lightly with her wing and gave him that look.

"Sorry." His mate nuzzled him and nodded.

"Apology accepted." The 2 butterfree widened their eyes, does Ash understand what are they saying?

"A-Ash you-"

"Yes I understand pokespeech." Ash said with a grin, his butterfree smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Well it is truly great to see you 2, have any kids?" The 2 butterfrees blushed and nodded.

"Yeah they are starting their own family now." Ash nodded.

"Well I was hoping that you can come back with me." His butterfree looked at his mate.

"Sure my love, go with your trainer." His butterfree frowned, no way in giratina he is gonna leave his mate.

"No I'm not leaving you." Butterfree flew closer to his mate.

"Well why don't I take both of you?" The two butterfrees blinked that is a great idea.

"Ash, I was actually wondering…." Sabrina said hesitantly, Ash and the butterfrees looked at Sabrina.

"Yes?" Ash said while looking at her concernedly.

"Can I take butterfree's mate? I mean, we are travelling together and…" Ash blinked he slowly nodded, and he looked at the butterfrees.

"Are you okay with that?" Butterfree looked at Sabrina, he could tell that Sabrina is a good person and whatever reason she wants to take his mate as her pokemon was actually quite obvious. His mate also could sense that she is a good person so she agreed with a curt nod.

"Well if she is okay with it then I don't see why not." Ash said with a smile. Sabrina smiled widely and hugged Ash, Ash blushed as he felt Sabrina's breast pressed against his body.

"Your welcome Sabrina." He slowly rubbed her back. He let her go and grabbed butterfree's old pokeball. Sabrina took an empty pokeball from her bag and looked at the pink butterfree.

"Are you ready?"The pink butterfree nodded and she was soon absorbed into the pokeball. It gave no sign of resistance. Seeing his mate got captured, he went into his own pokeball.

"She's a keeper." Butterfree whispered to Ash before he returned to his pokeball. Ash blushed and pikachu nodded with a smirk.

"He is right Ash, Sabrina is a good person not to mention smoking hot." Pikachu whispered to Ash so Sabrina won't hear them.

"Shut up." He said with his face beat red. Sabrina looked at Ash.

"Ash, how did you know that butterfree is around these parts of Kanto?"

"Easy, I sensed his aura from afar." Sabrina nodded, before she looked at Ash worriedly and they stopped walking.

"Ash, have you ever lost control of your aura before?" Sabrina ask in a soft voice. Ash winced and frowned, he remembered that he almost destroyed the whole section of the forest because of a poacher hurting a pokemon and Serena, Clemont and Bonnie was in his clutches. Seeing his friends being captured Ash snapped and well you know what happened next.

"I-I did once, I almost destroyed the whole section of the forest." Ash said while frowning. Sabrina went closer to Ash and put her hand on Ash's and looked straight at his eyes.

"Did you trained your aura?" Ash nodded and looked at her eyes.

"I did, I mastered it. I think." Ash said while walking with Sabrina, they saw a nearby bench and they sat on it.

"Well I can help you master it if you want." Ash looked at Sabrina with a hint of doubt.

"Psychic powers is no different from aura powers Ash." Sabrina's eyes glowed purple, Ash felt his aura flaring and his eyes glowed as well. Except his eyes glowed in blue.

"See." Sabrina's eyes turned back to normal and so did Ash's.

"That would be much appreciated Sabrina." Ash said with a smile.

"Though can I ask, how is it to be a psychic?" Ash ask Sabrina. She frowned and sighed.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Sabrina. I understand." Ash put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sabrina smiled sadly and nodded.

"Is okay Ash, I'll tell you." She took a breath before she continued.

"Well being a psychic…..is hard. Many people will call you freaks and you are an outcast to society. You don't have friends and you live a lonely life." Sabrina said in a very sad tone, Ash tighten his fist and hugged her with his head on her shoulder.

"Well I don't think you are a freak Sabrina. You are a very kind and a very good person." Ash whispered softly to Sabrina, NO ONE I mean NO ONE should get treated like trash just because they are different.

"Thanks Ash." Sabrina hugged him back. Pikachu nuzzled Sabrina's cheek which cause her to giggle.

"Thanks pikachu." Sabrina patted the mouse pokemon earning a content coo from him.

"Well let's get to Pallet town. It is getting late after all." Sabrina nodded, they stood up and continued to walk towards Pallet town while chatting. By twilight, they reached Pallet town. They went to professor Oak's lab and was greeted by professor Oak.

"Hello Ash! and is that Sabrina?!" Professor Oak said with his yes wide opened, she changed a lot!

"Yeah, she is travelling with me. I want see my pokemon." Professor Oak nodded and allowed Ash to see his beloved pokemon. When the 2 reached the ranch they were greeted by bulbasaur.

"Hwy bulbasaur, look who's back." Ash let all of his pokemon out. Soon Ash's other pokemon came as well.

"Pidgeot, butterfree, haunter, primape!" Bulbasaur shouted happily, pidgeot hugged bulbasaur which he returned. Primape hugged kingler while haunter greeted the other pokemon. Sabrina let her pokemon out which consist alakazam, espeon, gardevoir, xatu, and Ash's butterfree's mate that she just caught. Sabrina's pokemon greeted Ash's pokemon and they started to converse with each other.

"They looked really happy Ash." Sabrina said while smiling. Pikachu was talking to Sabrina's espeon which she enjoyed a lot.

"Yeah they do, hey guys! we are heading back to my house. Sabrina why don't you bring espeon with us, she seems to enjoy pikachu's company." Sabrina looked at espeon who was nuzzling pikachu. Pikachu was sniffing her scent.

"Sure why not, espeon let's go!" Espeon jumped onto Sabrina's shoulder and pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. They walked to Ash's house when Sabrina suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Sabrina?" Ash said while looking at her.

"Ash does your mother mind that I stay over?" Ash shook his head.

"No, she loves visitors. Especially if they are friends of mine." Sabrina nodded, and they walked into Ash's house.

"Hi mom I'm home!" Ash shouted out loud, his mother appeared from the kitchen and hugged him.

"Oh Ash welcome back!" She released her beloved son and noticed a beautiful girl beside him.

"Oh Ash who is this beautiful girl that you brought home?" Delia said teasingly, first his son got out of depression next he brought home a girl?! He works fast!

"Mom, this is Sabrina. She is a friend of mine and she will join me on my journey." Ash said with a blush, Delia looked at Sabrina and hugged her which caught her off guard.

"Well it is a pleasure meeting you Sabrina. But where would you sleep?" Delia ask while raising her eyebrow.

"Well she could sleep in my room, I can take the couch." Ash offered, Sabrina was surprised at Ash's gentleman attitude but said nothing.

"Oh what a ladies man like your father. Though when are you leaving?" Delia ask slowly.

"Tomorrow, that's why we are here today." Ash said sadly, Delia frowned and nodded.

"Well, I made dinner. Why don't you eat up. Sabrina our home is your home, so feel free." Sabrina now knows where Ash gets his kindness from. She thanked Delia and went into Ash's room. Ash decided to give her a tour.

"Well this is my room." Sabrina saw many trophies, photographs of friends and badges displayed in his room. She looked around Ash's room, it has a nice feeling to it.

"Ash mind that I use your bathroom?" Ash shook her head.

"Of course not! I'll be downstairs. C'mon pikachu." Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and they headed downstairs. Sabrina then took a shower and 10 minutes later she came out in her nightwear. She walked down stairs along with espeon and was greeted by a heavenly aroma.

"Hey Sabrina!" Ash said with his hand, his red sleeveless jacket was on the couch. Delia sat across Ash and Sabrina sat next to Ash.

"Well what are you waiting for? Dig in!" Delia said happily. Ash quickly gobble the food up while Sabrina ate slowly.

"Your cooking is delicious Mrs Ketchum." Sabrina said after she finished eating.

"Thank you Sabrina dear, and please call me Delia."Delia said with a warm smile. Sabrina nodded and after cleaning the dishes, she went upstairs and sat on Ash's bed while stroking espeon. Soon she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" The door opened revealing Ash and pikachu on his shoulder.

"You comfortable?" Ash ask while sitting beside her, pikachu was talking to espeon.

"Yes I'm, thank you for everything Ash." She said in a soft tone. Ash nodded and smiled.

"Well I plan to see Misty and Brock tomorrow, is that okay with you?" Sabrina nodded.

"Sure it would be great to see them again."

"I'm letting pikachu sleep here. It's late we should get some rest. Night Sabrina, night pikachu, night espeon" Ash said while leaving the room. Pikachu cried its name in content as he snuggled on the soft and warm bed. Espeon joined him and snuggled next to him. Sabrina brushed her teeth before she climbed into the bed.

'I love you Ash.' Was Sabrina's last thought before she fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

 **So Ash got back butterfree and Sabrina has butterfree's mate. I think it would be a nice touch that pikachu is with espeon. So in the next chapter, Ash would visit Brock and Misty. And no those 2 won't come with him on his journey, it would be just visiting so nothing else. Till next time!**


	4. Winning the pokemon league - chapter 4

"Ugh what time is it." Ash said sleepily, he rubbed his eyes and looked at his father's clothes which was on the couch. The moment he wore it he could feel a surging power through his body. It was like he could feel his potential being unleashed. He shook the thoughts and wore the vest and his cap. He yawned and saw his mom preparing breakfast. He grabbed bulbasaur's pokeball and pikachu's pokeball that was on the table.

"Morning Ashy, Sabrina is still asleep would you be a dear and call her?" Delia said in her usual warm tone. Ash nodded and went upstairs, he knocked gently on his room door. He waited for a few seconds, and no one answered. Ash got really worried and tried to opened door. The door however opened before he could reach of the door knob.

"Good morning Ash." Sabrina said while brushing her hair with her comb, she was already dressed in her usual attire. Ash blushed slightly and returned the gesture.

"Good morning lady Sabrina." Ash said with a bow. Sabrina rolled her eyes at his antics with a smile.

"My mom made breakfast." Sabrina nodded and espeon and pikachu jumped onto her shoulder. Sabrina patted espeon's and pikachu's head before pikachu jumped to Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his trainer.

"Morning to you too pikachu, and you too espeon ." Espeon cried her name happily. Pikachu jumped of Ash's shoulder and espeon jumped off Sabrina's shoulder as well. They walked downstairs together.

"They look so cute." Sabrina said to Ash. Ash was still adjusting to Sabrina's change of personality, he still couldn't believe that Sabrina is the girl he fought 6 years ago.

"Yeah they do." Ash said while walking downstairs, he can't wait see Misty and Brock again.

"I hope Misty has become more 'civilize' after all these years." Ash said to himself. Brock is most likely the same person he is now.

'Hmm Lucy is most likely pregnant now.' Ash thought to himself. Lucy and Brock are married to each other after Ash's Unova journey. Brock who was visiting May and Max in Hoenn decided to visit Pike Queen Lucy as well, and well let's just say that Lucy never left Brock's side ever since then. Ash attended the wedding and was Brock's best man while Anabel was Lucy's bridesmaid.

'Anabel was rather clingy to me, she is a sweet girl and all but I just don't feel the same way.' Ash thought to himself with a frown, Anabel was rather heartbroken when Ash told her the truth.

'I feel horrible, the poor girl never stop crying.' Ash thought to himself with a sickening feel in his stomach.

"Ash are you okay?" Sabrina said worriedly, she picked up a lot of negative emotions and thoughts from Ash.

"Y-eah I'm fine." Ash said with a fake smile. He decided not to think about it. He sat down on the dining table and looked at pikachu who was drinking a bottle of ketchup. Espeon was eating pancakes that Ash's mother made. Ash's mouth watered at sight of the delicious breakfast in front of him. Sabrina was eating her pancakes slowly while Ash is eating like a mad man. Delia barely ate anything, she looked at Ash with a sad expression on her face. Ash noticed his mother's sad expression and he stopped eating.

"Mom?" Delia smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing dear." Ash frowned, he looked at his mother before he embrace her in a tight and affectionate hug.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be back as soon as I win the Kanto league. I promise you." Ash whispered to his mom. Delia hugged back her only son and nodded.

"Make me proud Ash." Ash nodded and kissed his mother's cheek. Sabrina smiled at the display, she remembered doing this with her father. The trio soon ate in silence, after they finished eating Delia went to wash the dishes while Ash took his backpack. He wore his father's gloves and went to his room, the half Terracotta Ribbon was on his display case along with Misty's fishing lure. Photographs of his traveling companion was also on his display desk.

'I wish those moments never end.' Ash thought to himself with a hint of sadness. He then heard footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw Sabrina and pikachu.

"Ash are you ready?" Pikachu jumped onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Yeah I am" Ash grabbed his backpack and looked at his room one last time before he went downstairs along with Sabrina. He saw his mom and Mr mime next to her. Ash gave his mother a hug and rubbed her back.

"Good bye mom." Ash said sadly, Delia ruffled her son's hair and gave Sabrina a hug as well.

"Take good care of Sabrina Ash, treat her like a lady." Delia said in a teasing tone, Ash blushed and nodded. He hugged Mr mime.

"Good bye Ash, safe travels." Mr mime said to Ash while hugging Ash back.

"Thank you Mr mime, take good care of my mother." Mr mime nodded. Delia patted pikachu and espeon before they stood outside of the house. Ash waved good bye to his mother. Delia had a teary smile and she cupped both hands together.

"Ash where to now?" Sabrina asked Ash while tilting her head.

"Professor Oak's lab." He still neesd to get his pokemon. The duo walked to the lab and was greeted by Tracey.

"Hey Ash." Tracey waved to Ash, his marill, scyther and venonat was training with Ash's pokemon. While Tracey is a pokemon watcher, his pokemon needs to be strong in order to help Ash's bulbasaur to keep an eye on the ranch.

"Hey Tracey, I'm here to get my pokemon." Tracey nodded, he hasn't changed much and he still wore his red headband and his green shirt. He noticed Sabrina and whistled.

"Wow Ash you work fast." Tracey said with a smirk, Ash always pick up hot chicks. Sabrina looked away in embarrassment.

"Tracey!" Ash said with a blush. Tracey laughed and waved his hands.

"Sorry anyway, I heard that professor Oak said you called charizard and squritle back. Why?"

"I'm redoing the Kanto league, and I'm determine to WIN this damn thing." Ash said while clenching his fist, his eyes glowed blue for a sec. Tracey noticed this with his Braviary eyes, but didn't say anything about it. He gulped nervously and nodded. Ash and Sabrina went to the ranch and called pikachu to use a **thunderbolt** attack on the thin air. Soon his pokemon (Charizard and squirtle included) along with Sabrina's pokemon arrived. Charizard unleashed a **flamethrower** attack on Ash upon seeing his trainer.

"*Cough* Is great to see you too buddy." Ash said while koffing, Sabrina quickly went to Ash's side.

"Ash!" Ash raised his hand.

"I'm fine Sabrina. My charizard always greet me with a **flamethrower** to my face." Sabrina sighed in relief. Squirtle walked to Ash's leg and tugged his jeans.

"Hey squirtle!" Ash picked squirtle up like he was a newborn baby. Charizard flew next to Ash and Ash hugged charizard with his other hand.

"I bet you guys are happy to see the gang huh." The two pokemon cheered.

"You have no idea Ash." Charizard said while looking at Ash's pokemon.

"Yeah where's bulbasaur, I wonder did he kept his promise?" Squirtle wondered. They didn't knew that Ash can understand pokespeech.

"You mean the don't evolve promise?" Ash said with a grin. Charizard and squirtle looked at Ash with a crazy look.

"Yes guys I understand you." The 2 pokemon looked at Ash's other pokemon for an explanation and they simply nodded saying 'just go with the flow'.

"Wow that's so cool!" Squirtle said excitingly. Charizard smiled until he notcied Sabrina, he smirked and looked at his trainer.

"Hey Ash whose the new chick, she's very pretty." Ash sighed and scratched the back of his head. Sabrina blushed and continue to stroke espeon.

"She can understand pokespeech as well guys. She is a psychic." Ash said calmly. The 2 pokemon widened their eyes.

"A psychic? That's so cool, wait a minute the green hair…. Sabrina!?" Squirtle shouted out in realization, she seems so...different!? Charizard widened his eyes once again, no wonder she seems so familiar. Isn't she the crazy evil psychotic-

' _Don't you dare to finish that sentence charizard!_ ' Ash said in a harsh tone while using telepathy, it was the first time he shouted at his pokemon. Aura users also have the ability to use telepathy as well. Ash's eyes glowed azure blue and charizard looked at Ash fearfully.

' _H-how did you-?!'_ Charizard said while staring at his trainer, Sabrina and her pokemon along with Ash's pokemon sensed powerful energy emanating from Ash. They got worried, especially Sabrina.

' _A gift and I'll not explain much further, now Sabrina is my FRIEND and she has changed and she no longer was who you thought she was and I don't want you to bad mouth her due to her past actions. Understand?'_ Ash said quickly. Charizard nodded with a nervous gulp, whenever Ash consider someone a friend he gets really protective over his friends. Ash's eyes returned to normal and the tension between him and charizard was lifted. He noticed his friends worried expression on their faces.

"Its nothing guys." Seeing the uneasy faces on his friends he quickly changed the topic.

"Oh wait how could I forget about you!" Ash took Bulbasaur's pokeball out and called him out. Upon seeing their old friend charizard quickly forgotten the conversation he had with Ash.

"Bulbasaur!" Squirtle tackled his old friend. Bulbasaur laughed and patted squirtle's shell.

"I see you still haven't evolve yet." Charizard said in a humorous tone.

"Evolution isn't everything old friend" Bulbasaur said wisely, they looked at each other before charizard joined the hug.

"Haha is great to see you charizard, still as strong and mighty huh." Bulbasaur said with a chuckle.

"You bet." Charizard shot a **flamethrower** to the sky. The sudden attack caught the other pokemon off guard.

"I'm glad you still kept your promise bulbasaur." Squirtle said with a grin.

"Likewise." Bulbasaur smiled. Ash decided to let his pokemon to catch up with each other.

"Pikachu why don't you join them?" Pikachu smiled and nuzzled his trainer before joining the reunion. He walked inside the lab with a request in mind.

"Ash." Sabrina said softly. Ash turned around and saw Sabrina's concerned expression.

"Yes Sabrina, what is it?" He knew what's she going to say.

"Why did your aura flared up when you talked to charizard? I sensed that he was really afraid when you talked to him. Did you threaten him?" Ash sighed, he really don't want to tell her the reason.

"Its nothing Sabrina." Ash continue to walk but Sabrina put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ash….I promised you that I'll help you to master your aura, but I can't help you if you don't tell the reason why your aura flared."

'Is probably another excuse to get to know why I was mad with charizard.' Ash thought to himself.

' _Its not an excuse Ash, I just want to know why.'_ Ash was not surprised when Sabrina entered his mind.

' _He was bad mouthing you, and I snapped….._ ' Sabrina was very surprise but smiled softly.

"Ash thank you for defending me but you need to control your aura. You can't let a single insult get the best of you." Ash sighed and nodded.

"I really appreciate what you did for me Ash." Ash blushed when Sabrina wrapped her arms around him. Sabrina giggled and the 2 continued walking. They saw Tracey drawing a picture of him and Misty's sister, Daisy at a meadow kissing each other on the lips. It was no surprise that both of them were dating, Tracey often visit Misty's gym to help her watch her pokemon while her sister and herself are away to do water ballet shows across the world. Daisy grew attached to Tracey and well you get the picture.

"Hey Tracey, you seen professor Oak?"

"No he is attending a pokemon talk with his colleagues, though he'll be back shortly." Soon they heard the lab's door opened and it revealed professor Oak.

"Tracey I'm back!" Professor Oak soon saw Ash and Sabrina.

"Oh Ash, Sabrina what brings you to my humble lab?" Professor Oak said in a jolly tone.

"Professor Oak is there anyway or any chance that I can carry more pokemon?" Ash ask with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Carry more pokemon? Hmm well normally I won't allow it but since you are a experience trainer and you show great signs of responsibility, I don't see why not. I'll allow you to carry 10 pokemon instead of the usual 6, how does that sound?" Professor Oak said with a smile.

"Really!? Thanks professor Oak!" Ash said with a smile, he thought for a moment and looked at Sabrina.

"Professor can I make a request?" Professor Oak blinked, Ash rarely made any request or ask favors from other people. Well except just now.

"Of course my boy, what is it?" Ash looked at Sabrina and smiled.

"Can you allow Sabrina to carry more pokemon as well?" Sabrina looked at Ash with perplex expression.

"But Ash I only have 5 pokemon."

"Yes but in the future you'll catch more pokemon, I think is fair that you get the same treatment as I." Sabrina smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Ash." Sabrina gave him a warm smile.

'Sabrina has a sweet smile.' Ash thought to himself, part of him wondered why Sabrina doesn't have a boyfriend.

'Is it because she is a psychic?' He didn't knew that Sabrina had turned down all the men that had tried to pursue her just for him.

"Hmm well Ash I understand your intentions but…" Ash was slightly downtrodden. Professor Oak noticed Ash's sad expression and looked at Sabrina with a look of realization.

'I see….' Professor Oak thought to himself with a mental smile.

"Alright Ash, since Sabrina is a gym leader she clearly shows responsibility and also experience. I allow it. Sabrina you now are able to carry 10 pokemon just like Ash." Sabrina beamed a smile and thanked the professor.

"Thank you professor Oak, I really appreciate it."

"Don't thank me Sabrina, thank Ash." Sabrina looked at Ash and gave Ash a hug to thank him, much to his surprise.

"You are very welcome Sabrina." Ash whispered softly to Sabrina.

"Ahem, I would need your pokedex Ash. As for you Sabrina I need your trainer card license." Ash and Sabrina blushed and they broke the hug, they quickly gave their respective items to the elderly man. He quickly went to do the necessary requirements by using his computer.

"There and done!" Professor Oak handed the items back to the 2 trainers.

"Thanks a lot professor." Professor Oak nodded.

"You are welcome lad though may I ask why do you want to carry more pokemon?"

"I'm redoing the Kanto league, and this time I gonna win the whole damn thing." Ash said in a serious tone.

'Just like his father.' Professor Oak thought to himself. He had seen his father's determination to win pokemon leagues and it was quite scary.

"Alright, safe travels Ash. You too Sabrina. Have you told your mother yet?"

"I did...this is good bye I guess." Professor Oak shook Ash's and Sabrina's hand. Ash shook Tracey's hand as well, Sabrina simply waved her hand to Tracey.

"When I win the whole thing I expect that I will be invited to your wedding man." Ash said with a smirk, Tracey grinned and nodded.

"Deal." Ash and Sabrina went to the coral and Ash whistled, earning the attentions from the pokemon.

"Guys I'm now able to carry 10 pokemon now!" Ash said in a cheerful tone, his pokemon looked at him with a look of surprise.

"Now the pokemon I will take with me will be-."

"Pikachu." Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. All the pokemon of course was not surprised.

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur cheered and went to Ash's side.

"Squirtle." Squirtle fist pumped and ran towards Ash's leg.

"Charizard." Charizard flew behind Ash and gave a roar of approval.

"Pidgeot." Pidgeot flew next to Ash and nuzzled her trainer.

"Haunter." Haunter smirked and he appeared next to charizard.

"Butterfree." Butterfree flew on top of Ash's head and smiled.

"Kingler." Kingler snapped his pincers repeatedly and stood next squirtle.

"Primape." Primape baled his fist together and stood next to bulbasaur.

"Lastly muk." Muk's lips curled up and slither next to primape.

"All of my Kanto pokemon." Ash said while grinning, his other pokemon weren't surprised. Ash did told them after all.

"Now you all will listen to sceptile in my absence, understand?" Bulbasaur said firmly.

"Relax bulbasaur, the ranch is in good hands." Sceptile said with a twig in his mouth.

"Bye Ashy." Bayleef said sadly, Ash smiled sadly and hugged her neck.

"Bye girl, I'll be back as soon as possible." Bayleef nodded glumly, Ash's quilava went next to bayleef and comforted her.

"It will be alright sister." Quilava said while stroking his 'sister' neck. Bayleef smiled and nuzzled quilava.

"Thank you brother."

"Thank you quilava for taking care of her." Ash whispered to his quilava, his quilava nodded and stood next to her 'sister'.

"Alright I guess this it guys." His pokemon nodded sadly. They cried their names out.

"Sceptile, greninja and infernape. Guide them through their training." The 'massacre trio' nodded and saluted him. Ash took his Kanto pokemon's pokeballs and returned them. Sabrina took all of her pokemon with her, with espeon on her shoulder. The leader of Ash's 30 tauros frowned at not being chosen. Ash's aura soon flared, this cause Ash to noticed his tauros downcast expression.

"Oh no! How could I forget!" Ash said to himself, that's when he noticed that his pokedex only display 9 captured pokeballs. It did not display pikachu's pokeball.

"That's right, pikachu has not been in his pokeball for a long time. It must had deactivated his pokeball, I could you this to my advantage." Ash thought out loud. Pikachu smiled, looks like being out of his pokeball has some advantages after all!

"Tauros!" The leader of the tauros looked at his trainer, he was the only tauros Ash used in his battles so he most likely is the tauros Ash is looking for.

"You are coming with me." His tauros raised his eyebrow.

"But I thought you are able to carry 10 pokemon?"

"Yes but pikachu has not been his pokeball for so long, it deactivated itself." His tauros grinned and looked at his herd.

"They will be fine when I'm gone Ash, you don't have to worry about that." Unlike other tauros, this tauros was much wiser and calmer.

"Very well." Only the leader of his 30 tauros shows signs of enjoying battles, the others…..not so. Ash took his tauros pokeball and recalled him.

"Well that's that, let's go Sabrina." Sabrina nodded and the duo left the coral followed by sounds of the pokemon saying good bye. The 2 trainers were in front of the lab. Ash attempted to call pidgeot out but Sabrina beat him to it.

"Ash I could **teleport** us to Pewter city if you want." Ash frowned, to **teleport** someplace so far will take a lot of energy.

"I know you are a powerful psychic Sabrina but to **teleport** someplace so far-" Sabrina put her finger on Ash's lips causing him to blush.

"I will be fine Ash."Before Ash can say anything, Sabrina's eyes glowed in a violet color and soon both of the plus pikachu and espeon were in front of the Pewter city's gym.

"Wow that's amazing." Ash said in awe. Sabrina smiled but she felt her energy was slightly drained.

"Thanks now let's go see Brock." The 2 trainers entered the gym and they soon saw Brock's brother Forrest battling a challenger.

"The challenger's pokemon are unable to battle, therefore the Pewter city's gym leader Forrest wins!" The referee shouted. The challenger thanked Forrest and he soon left. Forrest soon noticed Sabrina and Ash.

"Oh Ash, Sabrina is that you?" Ash smiled and greeted Forrest.

"Yes it is, wow you looked a lot like Brock." Forrest shrugged.

"Guess it runs in the family." Forrest grinned, he soon noticed Sabrina.

"Great to see you Sabrina, wanna hang out?" Forrest tried to flirt with her.

"No thank you Forrest." Forrest sighed and nodded.

'Guess that runs in the family as well.' Ash thought to himself with a sweatdrop.

"Hey you guys want to see my brother right?" The 2 nodded.

"Well sorry to inform you but he is not here, he is at Cerulean city visiting Misty."

"Oh what about Lucy?" Forrest smiled at the mention of his sister in law.

"She is accompanying him."

"Is she pregnant?" Ash asked curiously, Sabrina elbowed Ash and Ash gave her a 'what' look.

"Yeah she is." Forrest said while spraying a potion on his injured graveller.

"Can't wait to see their kids." Ash said with a smile and he looked at his pokedex.

"Well we better get going, thanks Forrest bye!" Ash waved his hand and Forrest waved back. The 2 then left the rock type gym.

"So to Cerulean city huh." Sabrina said, she prepared to **teleport** when Ash put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sabrina I noticed your energy has been drained when you teleported us, I don't want you to push yourself too hard." Ash threw charizard's pokeball, charizard appeared and lower himself.

"Ash I'm fine-" She stopped her sentence when Ash gave her a soft and concern gaze that says 'please', she blushed even more further when Ash squeeze her hand to convince her.

"Alright Ash." Ash climbed onto charizard and extended his hand. Sabrina grabbed Ash's hand and climbed on top of charizard. Sabrina wrapped her arms around Ash's waist and put her head on his back. Ash blushed very hotly but he said nothing, he enjoyed being hugged by Sabrina. He don't know why though.

"Charizard to Cerulean city!" Charizard grinned and flapped it wings towards the direction of Cerulean city. Soon less than half an hour they arrived at Cerulean city. They dismounted charizard and Ash recalled him.

"I can't wait to see Misty again!" Pikachu said excitingly.

"Me too buddy." Ash scratched pikachu's chin. They soon were at the Cerulean city's gym doorstep. They went inside and saw 5 young women along with a man. One of the woman appeared to be pregnant. Ash and Sabrina remain hidden in sight.

"Aww I can't wait to see your kids Brock." Misty said happily, she no longer had her one sided ponytail hair. Instead she decided to let her hair down. She wore a white swimsuit along with a light blue overshirt with blue lines. Her sisters were still the same gorgeous looking. Brock smiled and put an arm around his beautiful wife, Lucy.

"Yeah I can't wait as well." Brock said as he rubbed Lucy's stomach. Ash smiled and extended his arm, pikachu ran on top of Ash's arm like it was some kind of runway and soon lifted off into the air.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted his name happily.

"Wait a minute, I recognized that voice!." Misty said as she turned around, pikachu jumped onto her arms and nuzzled Misty's cheek.

"Pikachu! Oh my arceus is great to see you." Misty nuzzled pikachu back, her sister also squealed and petted pikachu. Brock smiled widely, where there is pikachu there is always-.

"Ash come out! We know you are here!" Brock yelled out, seconds later Ash and Sabrina showed themselves to them. Ash waved his hand to his friends and soon he was hugged by a overjoyed Misty, Ash hugged Misty back and soon he was hugged by Brock as well.

"Ash it so good to see you again." Misty and Brock said happily. She released Ash and blushed on how handsome had Ash become. That is when she noticed Sabrina who stood next to Ash timidly.

"Sabrina? Is that you?"Misty blinked her emerald eyes, what is she doing here with Ash?

"Y-yeah." Ash noticed Sabrina's nervousness and decided to clear it up.

"Well Sabrina is travelling with me now." Ash said with a smile. Though as soon as Ash said that, Misty's happy demeanor soon changed into a less pleasant one.

"S-she is?" Ash's aura picked up a lot of jealousy from Misty and he soon started to get really tense. Thankfully, Brock decided to change the topic.

"Say Ash, you did great in the Kalos league. You almost beat the champion Diantha!" Brock patted Ash's back.

"Brock's right Ash, you did great." Lucy said to her husband's best friend.

"Thanks Lucy, so is it a boy or a girl?" Brock pulled his wife closer and rubbed her belly.

"Well the doctor is still unable to identify it yet but either one I'll be very happy." Lucy aww and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Say Ash, have you seen Tracey?" Daisy asked with a blush.

"Yeah I did, Sabrina and I even saw him drawing a painting that features you and him kissing on a meadow." Daisy could barely contain her blush, her sister aww and nudged their sister.

"He such a sweetheart huh Daisy." Lily teased.

"Y-yeah he is."

"So Ash did you come here to visit us? Or do you want to battle with me?" Misty said excitingly, normally Ash would accept any kind of pokemon battle. But...

"No thank you Misty."The people in the room looked at Ash as if he was crazy, except Sabrina of course.

"What?" Ash said with a bewildered expression.

"Ash are you having a fever?" Misty placed her hand on Ash's forehead. She was relief when she felt that Ash doesn't have a fever.

"No I don't have a fever Misty, I just came here and drop by. I have other matters to attend to." Ash said while gripping the tip of his cap.

"Like what?" Brock ask curiosly. Misty was petting pikachu.

"Ash wants to redo the Kanto league." Sabrina replied.

"Oh I see, and why are you travelling with Ash? Not that I mind that of course." Brock asked with a curious tone.

"Well I want to travel around the world and since Ash was visiting the gym to take haunter back, I asked his permission to be his travelling companion and he accepted." Sabrina said in a nervous tone.

"I see." Brock said with a amused grin.

'Nice catch Ash, nice catch.' Brock thought to himself.

 _'Shut it Brock.'_ Ash said through telepathy, other than his pokemon and Sabrina. Brock was the only person who knew Ash's telepathy powers.

 _'I forgot how scary you are with those powers Ash.'_

 _'Haha, I'm your worst **nightmare** then?'_

 _'Perhaps though you work fast man, Sabrina is a very pretty girl after all.'_

 _'You flatter me Brock.'_ Brock looked at Sabrina and she smirked.

"You really want to redo the Kanto league Ash?" Misty asked her best friend.

"Of course! but don't worry, with Sabrina and my pokemon by my side I can win the whole Kanto league without a doubt." Ash said confidently, Sabrina blushed and looked at the other direction.

"I see you still have that fiery spirit Ash, Sabrina I'm glad you are travelling with Ash. We need someone to keep Ash in check." Brock said with his arms cross.

"Brock I don't need anyone to keep me in check." Ash said with a frown, he doesn't need to rely on anyone.

"Don't worry Brock, Ash is in good hands." Sabrina said in a soothing tone. She wrapped her arms around Ash's arms much to his surprise.

"S-Sabrina?" Ash asked in shock. Sabrina simply beamed a smile at him, earning a HUGE red blush from him.

"Well we better get going right Ash?" Sabrina said while looking at Ash sweetly, he don't know why but he felt his aura is flaring wildly whenever Sabrina touches him or whenever she did something affectionate towards him.

'Could it be because of our powers?' Ash thought to himself, most likely.

"Yeah I guess we should, it was great seeing you all." Ash waved them good bye but Misty stopped Ash in his tracks.

"Wait you are leaving already?!" Misty's tone was clearly upset, she haven't seen him for a long while and now he is leaving already.

"Yeah, sorry Misty but if I want to win the Kanto league I have to train non stop."

'And I have to master my aura as well.' Ash thought to himself, he is very aware how dangerous aura is and part of him wonder does his father also have aura.

"Can I come with you?" Misty said shyly, Sabrina shot her a uneasy glare. It was obvious what she wants.

"Oh boy, things are gonna be tense." Pikachu said while looking at Sabrina and at Misty. Though the others only heard pikachu saying its name.

"Well..." Ash scratched the back of his head and looked at the ceiling, it is white in color.

'Well Misty is more civilize now and she could offer great advice on how to train my pokemon especially squirtle, but I can't let her know about my aura powers.' Ash sighed and looked at Misty with a sad smile.

"Sorry Misty but no." Ash said firmly. Misty widened eyes and had an angry look on her face.

"What! Why?!" The people around the room winced at her loud tone and looked at Ash for an explanation. Ash looked at pikachu and he was busy chatting with Sabrina's espeon.

'Great I'm alone in this one.' Ash thought to himself with a sweatdrop. He was still aware of an angry and impatient Misty looking at him.

"I'm sorry Misty but Sabrina is travelling with me because she no longer is the Saffron city gym leader, instead the fighting dojo next to her gym is now the new Saffron gym. She has no where to go so she can accompany me but you have a gym Misty, plenty of stuff for you to do." The people around the room looked at Sabrina and she nodded.

"My father already gave the Kanto Marsh badge license to the fighting dojo leader, Koichi." The people around the room looked at Sabrina suspiciously but nodded nonetheless.

"My sisters can cover for me." Misty said desperately, Ash crossed his arms and wore a serious expression on his face. It was quite surprising to see a serious Ash.

"Look Misty, I have my reasons why you can't come with me. I can't tell you that reason Misty but know that it is for the greater good. It is not personal Misty don't get me wrong, you are a great friend but *sigh*...please understand Misty." Ash said while looking at Misty. Misty looked at Ash for a long while and she sighed.

"It better be a darn good one Ash, but fine I won't go with you...just don't do anything **reckless** okay?" Misty gave a soft smile.

'She changed a lot, I was worried for a sec she would explode and pummel me with her mallet, speaking of which where is that thing?' Ash thought to himself.

"Don't worry Misty, I'll be fine." Ash gave her a warm hug, Misty blushed at the gesture but she reciprocated.

"Take care Ash." Misty whispered at Ash's ear. Ash nodded and released her, he looked at the people around the room and nodded.

"We better get going, bye guys." Ash said solemnly, he grabbed Sabrina's hand and they walked out of the gym. Misty raised her eyebrow at the 'friendly' gesture between Ash and Sabrina. As soon as they walked out of the gym, Sabrina placed her hand oh Ash's shoulder.

"Ash you okay?" She asked concernedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just don't want to let them know about my aura powers." Ash looked at pikachu and frowned.

'Especially the ones that are close to me.' Ash thought to himself.

"I know Ash, it is difficult." Sabrina grabbed Ash's hand and gave it a squeeze to comfort him. Ash smiled softly and looked at Sabrina.

"Where to now Ash?" Pikachu asked his trainer. Ash thought for a moment and replied.

"Celadon city, I need to buy some items that will help you guys with your training." Pikachu nodded and perched on Ash's shoulder. Ash called pidgeot out.

"Pidgeot how are you doing girl, can you take us to Celadon city?" Ash stroke his pidgeot's feather, she nodded and nuzzled her trainer while cooing. Ash climbed on top of pidgeot and Sabrina climbed on top as well and wrapped her arms around Ash's waist which made him skip a heartbeat . Pidgeot soon lifted off, towards the direction of Celadon city.

 **This chapter is a bit long so yeah and you all could see that Sabrina and Ash are getting closer already, as for Misty's personality I think she should have mellow a bit after all these years. Brock is married to Lucy and Daisy is dating Tracey.**


	5. Guys I screwed up!

**Err hey guys... I know I know you all must be wondering why I haven't update this story for a very long time, well I'll be honest with you, I don't know how to continue this story. Seriously I have tried thinking, drawing mind maps, and all sorts of stuff and it couldn't work. The plot line sounds a bit overused, I'm basically pairing a hot gym leader with Ash to be the best, while it doesn't sound bad, the problem is I kinda want to replace this story with a story that is when Sabrina was still 10 with Ash (basically like Erika) , because from there she could start open up herself a bit more and in doing so building up her social skills again. If you read all of my pokemon stories, (except the one shots) you'll notice that they all follow a distinct pattern, where Ash haven't visited all the region yet and is starting out in his home region or in A different Unova journey case, a new region called Unova. With Ash finishing all the regions in this story, the story is kinda bland, I know I could add some like oh Ash and Sabrina have to defeat all crime organizations and defeat a new evil and cheesy villain, or all of the girls from Ash's past come to visit him and drama appears, or- you know what, you'll all get the picture. My current story is that Sabrina is ALREADY out of her cold emo shell and while it sounds fine and dandy, I personally think that other people besides me could have done a MUCH better job. I know you all are angry and upset with me, but I really don't know how to continue. Sabrina travelling Ash is really a great idea, the problem is with Ash wanting to train harder than ever and Sabrina helping Ash to control his aura and become his lover in the story, it sounds too great but in the same time I'm just making Ash winning the pokemon league, as the tittle says, winning the pokemon league, you all could guess Ash is going to win the league and all of the leagues that he traveled, making him somewhat OP. I know I could tone down his pokemon's powers but it won't make much sense considering his been training like crazy. With Ash winning every single pokemon league + being an aura user , I don't want to make Ash too badass, cause well that's not him. I'll make him a badass but not too badass. Plus I plan to stop writing my other stories when Ash already win the region's league, I won't continue to write the story when he already won (cause I don't want to do sequels), that's a spoiler for you all ;). In short writing Ash winning every single damn league is not my style and if Ash was like that in the anime, pokemon won't have the next gen anime show, hmm Sun and Moon, I wonder which female companion would they put travelling with Ash? The female gym leader of that gen's game or the girl you get to choose with when you start the game. (Sorry topic for another time)**

 ***Cough* So I came with the conclusion that I'll stop writing this story first and let you all bash and rage at me (as well as to tell me what should I do with this story.)**

 **There are a few options (You all can give me some opinions too, just PM me or in the reviews)**

 **1\. I'll delete this story and post a new story where Ash starts in Kanto and saves Sabrina from herself, causing her to fall for him and to travel with him. ( This story is also cheesy bland and overused, but still! It does have potential, and I'm familiar at writing at this kind of plot making it not so rush and more slow paced, perhaps more detailed. This story though would only come out after I finish Ash's journey with Leaf)**

 **2\. I'll give this story to an adoption but can someone tell me how can I do that? I'm still quite new to this fanfiction thing, thanks.**

 **3\. This story will be deleted forever and I'll focus on my other stories, making this story go to a waste. (*sigh* all those weeks, wasted! I tell you! Wasted! *Sobs*)**

 **4\. I'll continue to update this story (and perhaps rewrite it) after I finished Ash's journey with Leaf, cause back then I rush my stories so now I'll take it slow, this would be done if I can think of new ideas for the story so do not fret.**

 **If none of the options above caught your interest then I do so apologies, with school and stupid trials coming up, I won't have much time updating my stories, so sorry guys. Once again I apologies for unable to continue the story.**


End file.
